


О вреде и пользе алкоголя

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алкоголь-двигатель яоя. Мидорима перебрал на встрече выпускников Тейко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О вреде и пользе алкоголя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altie23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altie23/gifts).



\- …!!!  
Чуть не подскочив от резкого вопля прямо над ухом, Казунари Такао зевнул, потянулся, осознал, где именно находится и что произошло вчерашним вечером, и приготовился к неминуемой мученической смерти.  
Потому что объяснить Мидориме, почему они поутру проснулись в одной постели, а уж тем более, почему они оба голые, избежав при этом членовредительства, было делом, прямо скажем, непростым. Тем более что Такао чувствовал вину за то, что дал слабину и не ушел вчера домой, выгрузив бесчувственного друга на диванчик в гостиной, а воспользовался его, Мидоримы, состоянием. Все эти невысказанные слова крупными светящимися иероглифами семафорили на высоком умном лбу Шинтаро, так что Казунари попытался отгородиться от обалделого взгляда товарища подушкой и инстинктивно натянул на самое дорогое измятую простыню.   
Однако, по-видимому, Мидорима обрел минимально необходимую для отмены немедленного избиения младенцев толику самообладания, потому что следующая реплика его был озвучена почти спокойным тоном:  
\- Такао, если ты потрудишься объяснить мне, что происходит, я, пожалуй, разрешу тебе выбрать, от чего сдохнуть, вот что.  
Казунари застонал и спрятал голову под подушкой. Объясняться предстояло долго.  
***  
\- Ты чего, Аомине-ччи, он же сразу догадается!  
\- Кто? Мидорима? Да ни хрена! Он же отродясь крепче этого своего Грассхопера* ничего не пил! Откуда ему знать, что я туда кое-чего долил? – коварно улыбаясь, Аомине вынул из-под подушки за спиной пребывавшего в некотором замешательстве Кисе бутылку с абсентом.   
Рета покачал головой. Оставалось надеяться, что только что неспешным шагом удалившийся Шинтаро в самом деле ничего не услышал. Хотя музыка в баре, который они опрометчиво выбрали местом встречи, посчитав самым равноудаленным от своих университетов, грохотала так, что даже зычный рык веселящегося Дайки тонул в ней, беспомощно сложив лапки. Интересно, сколько времени выдержит эти децибелы чопорный одноклассник, и так, в общем-то, не отличавшийся всеобъемлющей любовью ко всему живому.   
Мидорима пострадал от собственной чистоплотности. Когда он, ничего не подозревая, вернулся из туалета, куда ходил вымыть руки, ящик Пандоры в виде высокого бокала на тонкой ножке уже был приоткрыт и прямо-таки источал запах беды. «Заметит, как пить дать заметит!» - Кисе поежился и отодвинулся от бывшего сокомандника подальше, под защиту мощного торса Аомине.  
Но боги сегодня были благосклонны к цвету Поколения Чудес: Шинтаро достал из кармана платок, оглушительно чихнул и, пробормотав: «Чертова аллергия!», - залпом выпил содержимое сосуда, после чего с подозрением оглядел его и презрительно поморщился:  
\- Мало того, что в этой дыре оглохнуть можно, так еще и бармен оставляет желать лучшего. Давно я не пил подобной гадости, вот что.  
\- Тц, смотри теперь, скоро начнется цирк, - шепнул Дайки, дружески тыкая Рету локтем в бок, и псевдосочувственно покачал головой:  
\- Да, нужно было все же довериться твоему выбору, Мидорима, в следующий раз так и сделаем.  
Снисходительно окинув друзей фирменным «я же говорил» взглядом, Шинтаро спросил:  
\- Ну так где остальные? Я думал, мы всей командой собирались выпить за годовщину окончания нами Тейко?  
\- Эм, Мидорима-ччи… Как бы сказать… У Акаши-ччи оказалось слишком плотное расписание, - виновато начал Кисе, с момента встречи напряженно ожидавший начала этого разговора. – Мурасакибара-ччи наотрез отказался тащиться в Токио, раз мы не собираемся играть в баскетбол. У Момои-ччи свидание…  
-… А Куроко позвонил мне сам и извинился за опоздание, потому что у них с Кагами дружеский матч университетской команды и он сильно задержится… - мрачно закончил Мидорима и скептически уставился на выпускников Тоо и Кайджо. – То есть, мне предстоит весь вечер созерцать исключительно ваши высокоинтеллектуальные лица?  
Кисе пожал плечами и виновато хихикнул, а Аомине, ухмыльнувшись, стукнул зануду по плечу:  
\- Да ладно тебе, Мидорима, давай уже выпьем вместе. Я сейчас принесу тебе еще один коктейль за свой счет, раз уж это я так лоханулся с выбором места, - и унесся в сторону барной стойки.  
Отчего-то Кисе ни минуты не сомневался, что второй Грассхопер будет начинен абсентом не меньше первого. Неизвестно, как Аомине удалось уломать бармена на подобную авантюру, но, судя по недовольному лицу Шинтаро, новый «кузнечик» на вкус оказался ничем не лучше первого.  
Сам Аомине, хотя сливки в состав его неизменного «Секса на пляже» не входили, выглядел донельзя довольным собой котярой, и не без основания: уже спустя 15 минут стало понятно, что прихода Куроко Мидорима вряд ли дождется. По крайней мере, точно не в вертикальном положении: шутер Поколения Чудес сначала с воодушевлением принялся растолковывать что-то бывшим соклубовцам, но моментально выдохся, завалился на нагроможденные за спиной диванные подушки и засопел.  
\- Ну вот и все, дорогие зрители, вы увидели смертельный номер «Выруби Мидориму» в исполнении Аомине Дайки-сана, - шуточно поклонился Кисе бывший ас Тейко и неожиданно посерьезнел: - Теперь бы его как-нибудь домой доставить, а то хоть и зануда, но, как-никак, друг же. - Видимо, раньше собственная шутка настолько занимала его, что о последствиях и связанных с ними трудностях он как-то не подумал, и сейчас пожинал плоды своих трудов.  
Телефонная книжка Мидоримы повергла ребят в изумление своей лаконичностью: кроме номеров родителей, деканата и игроков Поколения Чудес в ней значился лишь сотовый бывшего одноклассника в Шутоку, Казунари Такао.  
\- Мда, негусто у тебя с друзьями, Мидорима-ччи, - сочувствующе протянул Кисе. Судя по тому, что ему было известно об отношениях в связке Света и Тени Шутоку, Такао, конечно, был экспертом по транспортировке Мидоримы. Но, зная зашкаливавшую за грань нормы общительность бывшего распасовщика, легко было предположить: он вряд ли обрадуется перспективе променять вечеринку или свидание на сомнительное удовольствие посвятить субботний вечер доставке бесчувственной тушки друга домой.   
Шинтаро лишь причмокнул губами во сне. Его расслабленное лицо с покосившимися очками выглядело удивительно беззащитным.  
\- Может, Момои-ччи позвоним? – предложил Кисе.  
\- Окстись, - с выражением священного ужаса на лице пробурчал Аомине. – Кажется, у Сацуки сегодня знакомство с родителями Имаеши, так что она нам откусит головы прямо по телефону, если мы прервем эту гребаную семейную идиллию.  
\- Ну ладно, - обреченно согласился Кисе. – Давай попробуем дозвониться до Такао, хотя я крупно сомневаюсь…   
\- Шин-чан? – донеслось из динамика, - оказывается, Аомине уже успел нажать кнопку вызова, и голос Такао прорезался мгновенно, словно он ждал звонка. – Эй, ты меня слышишь? Что у тебя там за музыка?  
Рета выхватил трубку из рук оторопевшего Дайки и быстро протараторил:  
\- Такао-ччи, привет. Это Кисе Рета, помнишь такого?  
\- О, это ты, Кисе-кун? – в словах Такао явно слышалось настороженное недоумение. – А почему ты звонишь мне с телефона Шин-чана? Что-то случилось?  
\- Не то чтобы… - замялся Кисе. – Тут просто такое дело… У нас была встреча выпускников, и Мидорима-ччи на радостях слегка перебрал. Теперь мы ищем кого-нибудь, кто смог бы отвезти его домой, потому что сами ждем Куроко-ччи и Кагами-ччи с матча и не можем отлучиться.  
Пауза на другом конце провода немного напрягла его, но спустя несколько десятков секунд Такао отозвался.  
\- Мы точно говорим сейчас о Шин-чане? – недоверчиво осведомился он. – О Шинтаро Мидориме, который крепких напитков в рот не берет и не пьет больше одного Грассхопера за вечер? Ты ничего не путаешь?  
«Они точно друзья», - улыбнулся про себя Кисе, а сам тут же продолжил:  
\- Да-да, Такао-ччи, именно. Я не знаю, как так получилось, может быть, у Шинтаро была сложная неделя, - он изворачивался, время от времени пихая локтем уже неприкрыто ржущего синеволосого засранца, который и был первопричиной его теперешнего неумелого вранья. – Он полностью вырубился, спит, как младенец. Ты сможешь забрать его сейчас?  
Тот еще пару мгновений помялся, очевидно, раздумывая, стоит ли ввязываться в подобную авантюру, а потом решительным голосом ответил:  
\- Да, уже еду.  
***  
«Какого черта… я… уф… на это… ох… подписался…» - невысокий темноволосый паренек, отдуваясь, подтащил другого, долговязого, к дверям подъезда и остановился передохнуть.  
\- Ты тяжелый, Шин-чан… - тихо произнес он, вытирая со лба пот. Те несколько метров и десяток ступеней, которые пришлось преодолеть от такси, основательно вымотали Казунари. Только бы лифт был исправен, иначе до седьмого этажа Мидориму ему не допереть чисто физически. На счастье Такао, технических накладок на их пути не возникло и спустя несколько минут он уже ковырялся ключом в замке квартиры Мидоримы. Адрес он, в отличие от незадачливых собутыльников Шин-чана, знал как свой собственный, так как время от времени забегал в гости, пользуясь положением друга этого мизантропа. Порой бывший распасовщик Шутоку начинал сомневаться в том, что чьи-либо глаза, кроме его собственных, видели обстановку «Мидориминой берлоги», как он окрестил про себя Шин-чанов дом. Хотя называть берлогой столь скрупулезно обставленное и постоянно будто языком вылизанное жилище, в котором даже тапочки стояли строго по линейке, как солдаты на плацу, было по меньшей мере несправедливо.  
Замок мягко щелкнул, и парни ввалились в прихожую. «Нужно положить ключи на тумбочку… или лучше оставить в двери?» - засомневался Такао. Когда возник вопрос, как попасть домой к Шин-чану для церемониального погребения тела в недрах родной постели, Аомине, недолго думая, запустил лапищу в карман джинсов Шинтаро и выудил оттуда связку ключей под наполненными священного ужаса взглядами Казунари и Реты. Всю дорогу ключи, будто свинцовые, оттягивали Такао карман. Он не сомневался: если Шин-чан проснется и обнаружит Казунари у себя дома, то работники ада будут сильно удивлены прибытию грешника с четко отпечатавшимся ожогом на бедре.   
Привалив близкого к бревенчатому состоянию Шинтаро к косяку, Такао вставил ключ обратно в замок и приготовился к следующему этапу транспортировки. Естественно, он никогда не бывал у Мидоримы в спальне: с тех пор как тот съехал от родителей, не было нужды использовать для общения личную комнату. В те редкие вечера, когда друг оставался на ночь, Шинтаро стелил ему на диване в гостиной, а сам удалялся в свою святая святых. Теперь Казунари предстояло нарушить последнюю границу.  
Нерушимый доселе оплот Мидоримы отличался той же аскетичной обстановкой, как и прочие комнаты в доме шутера Поколения Чудес. Такао с облегчением скинул свою ношу на надрывно скрипнувшую кровать вместе с грузом ответственности. Шин-чана оставалось лишь разоблачить, потому что иначе придется утрясать дела с внезапной кончиной друга на почве шока от пробуждения в верхней одежде и обуви. Кое-как сковырнув с его ног щегольские ботинки и стянув носки, юноша нервно сглотнул и сердито отвернулся: ну нафиг, что еще за новости – залипать на босые ступни лучшего друга, пусть даже потрясающе узкие, бледные, с моментально поджавшимися от ночной свежести пальцами? Только вот ему всегда было интересно, как настолько изящные щиколотки с выпуклыми точеными косточками выдерживали немалого роста и веса тело снайпера. Казунари сглотнул и дрожащими пальцами осторожно коснулся мраморной кожи, опасливо провел по подъему стопы. И чуть не схлопотал сердечный приступ от внезапного «Гхм…», слетевшего с губ Шинтаро. Сердце зашлось, как оглашенное, он зажмурился и уже мысленно примерил на себя церемониальные погребальные одежды, но кары небесная и земная как-то не спешили снисходить на перетрусившего парня.  
Такао осмелился приоткрыть один глаз. Мидорима все так же очевидно был в полной отключке, как и всю дорогу сюда. Это начинало становиться опасным.  
\- Все, я только сниму с него пальто и уйду, - собственные слова казались неубедительными даже самому студенту.  
Наверное, рубашка расстегнулась еще в то время, когда Кисе и Аомине одевали этого бесчувственного чурбана, а они и не заметили: работенка-то была не из легких. То-то эта парочка дуралеев поспешила радостно запихать их в такси и отчалить обратно – праздновать избавление от тела. Только вот от этого было не легче: к зрелищу мраморно-белой груди с темно-розовым ореолом соска сердце Такао оказалось не готово. Идиотский Шин-чан, кто просил его нажираться до беспамятства? Мерзкие Кисе с Аомине, что им стоило позвонить кому-нибудь еще?! Выпутав того наконец из пальто, Такао со стоном упал на кровать рядом с Шинтаро и тут же встрепенулся, словно подстреленный: Мидорима пошевелился и перевернулся во сне, закинув на друга длинные руки и ноги и подгребая его к себе, словно плюшевого зайца. Спина уютно умостилась в изгибе мидориминого тела, будто созданного для того, чтобы Казунари захотел оставаться в таком положении вечно.   
«Дерьмо…» - затосковал Такао. Даже в состоянии полной бессознательности Шинтаро был сильнее и держал крепко. Студент извернулся лицом к захватчику и попытался выпутаться из шин-чановых объятий, но добился лишь того, что тот сильнее прижал его, как следует сдавив грудную клетку и положив подбородок ему на плечо. Тонкие губы, все еще не прошедшее розовое пятно на лбу в том месте, которым он упирался в плечо Казунари в такси, изумительно пушистые ресницы, от взмаха которых у Такао не раз перехватывало дыхание, - все это оказалось на опасно близком расстоянии от его лица. Нет, невыносимо, совершенно невозможно было противостоять соблазну, которому распасовщик Шутоку противился уже шесть лет, с того самого момента, когда впервые почувствовал, что этот невыносимый, высокомерный мизантроп с манией величия необходим ему, как воздух. Ох ты ж блин… Ничего ведь… не будет… если он немного… совсем слегка…  
Первое прикосновение к губам смело последние рубежи и запреты, смяло своей нежной, почти целомудренной хрупкостью остатки силы воли с напором пробивающегося сквозь толщу асфальта ростка. Вот уже язык вторгся сквозь неплотно сжатые обветренные губы, разомкнул зубы, пересчитал бугорки на нёбе. Запустить пальцы в короткие мягкие волосы… вот так… провести пальцами по шее, рвануть еще застегнутую пару пуговиц, чтобы ничего не мешало погладить впалый живот, пройтись по тонкой талии… Скорее, смелее, пока тебе выпал этот шанс, который дается раз в жизни, бери и пользуйся, счастливчик Казунари!  
Такао ошалело перехватил воздуха. Что он делает-то, Господи… надо немедленно остановиться, пока зацелованные распухшие губы и мелкие красные метки на светлой коже еще можно списать на… ну, на что-нибудь списать. Шин-чан был просто неприлично притягателен в эту минуту, и Казунари с горечью подумал о том, что этот раз на самом деле единственный, данный в награду за все те годы, которые он молча страдал рядом. Пора было заканчивать – привести в порядок одежду любимого, накрыть покрывалом и уйти, чтобы потом сожалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, ловя очередной насмешливый взгляд и чувствуя себя мальчишкой-оборванцем рядом с витриной кондитерской.  
\- Ка… зу…  
Вокруг разверзлась и схлопнулась черная дыра. Такао был уже где-то на горизонте событий, без единой возможности возврата из небытия. Больно. Как же больно терять себя, когда твоя любовь безнадежна и неотвратима, будто конец света.   
\- Казу… нари… - кровь зашумела в ушах и плеснула, погружая сознание во мрак. «Шинтаро Мидорима, что же ты делаешь, чудо ты мое баскетбольное, пьяный придурок? Зачем произносишь мое имя своим низким бархатным голосом, только в бреду заменяя им привычное сухое «Такао»?»  
Казунари захотелось встать и опрометью броситься прочь из квартиры, и в борьбе за свободу он проехался бедром по паху Шинтаро, не поверил собственным ощущениям, застыл.  
В порыве отчаяния он потянулся, чтобы удостовериться, и пальцами ощутил то же самое. У Мидоримы стояло так, что хотелось плакать.  
«С меня хватит!»  
Смешалось во времени все: звук расстегиваемой молнии ширинки, обнаженная кожа в испарине близко-близко к чужой коже, грохот крови в височные кости, невыразимо пошлое причмокивание, шипение угольков, падающих со сжигаемых мостов, безвольная тяжесть закинутых на плечи стройных бесконечных ног, длинный протяжный стон, горечь на губах, капли собственной спермы на мраморном животе… И последняя мысль прежде чем вырубиться, растеряв силы и желание убежать на край света: «Пожалуйста, Боже, дай проснуться раньше него…»  
***   
Не срослось. И вот уже Казунари в полной мере глотнул из чаши раскаяния за собственное безрассудство. Презрительный взгляд злющих зеленых глаз почти ощутимо прожигал насквозь.  
\- С этими двумя я поговорю позже, вот что. Подозреваю, что с моим коктейлем что-то было неладно. Но почему из всех людей на этом свете именно тебе они доверили сопровождать меня, Такао?   
Тот еще больше сжался под простыней, тоскливо наблюдая, как друг, отвернувшись, сосредоточенно натягивает на длинные ноги джинсы. От мысли, что на нем сейчас нет нижнего белья, засосало под ложечкой, и Казунари почувствовал угрызения совести: вероятно, сослепу Шинтаро попросту не обнаружил засунутые им вчера неизвестно куда в порыве страсти трусы. Как и очки, они пропали без вести, и этот факт усиливал мидоримино бешенство в разы.  
\- Оденься уже, - холодным, как зимние равнины Хоккайдо тоном, процедил Шинтаро. – И я жду тебя на кухне с объяснениями.  
Он широким шагом вышел из комнаты, и Такао остался один. На кухню не хотелось, напротив, тянуло окопаться в стратегически выгодном районе и больше никогда не показываться на глаза другу. Но Казунари, отогнав от себя трусливую мысль, все же встал и собрал разбросанную по полу одежду. Прямо под его боксерами обнаружились очки Шин-чана, и юноша малодушно порадовался, что их локация останется тайной, которую он, по-видимому, унесет с собой в могилу. Стоило использовать имеющееся время для сочинения оправданий, но в голове было изумительно пусто, и Такао решил импровизировать.  
…Итог его чистосердечного признания оказался неожиданным. Вот уже пару минут ошарашенный Мидорима просто молча смотрел на него, испуганного собственной смелостью и продолжавшего тараторить, словно белка:  
-…Шин-чан, пожалуйста, прости, я слабовольный дурак. Не смог сдержаться, да, воспользовался твоей слабостью, но кто бы смог… отказаться, м… когда ты… позвал меня по имени, у меня сорвало крышу и…  
Бывший шутер вдруг залился краской, растеряв всю свою презрительную самоуверенность.  
\- Ч… Т-такао… т-ты…  
\- Нет-нет, что ты, я не… дошел до конца, Шин-чан! – Такао подскочил на месте, словно мячик. – Что я тебе, насильник какой-нибудь?!  
\- Я… не об этом… Говоришь, я звал тебя по имени?..  
-Д-да, так и сказал - «Казунари»… У меня чуть сердце в ту минуту не остановилось! – парень состроил испуганные глаза.  
\- О Господи… Никогда не буду больше пить, спиртное слишком развязывает мне язык, - пробормотал Мидорима, хватаясь за голову и отходя к окну. Его шея стала абсолютно пунцовой, а кончики ушей и вовсе, казалось, готовы были задымиться.   
Такао внезапно пронзила невероятная по своей смелости догадка.  
\- Шин-чан, - осторожно начал он, - я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но мне показалось или ты только что сказал кое-что, что я могу… кхм… трактовать в свою пользу?  
\- Сдохни, - привычно-сердито фыркнул Мидорима. Только вот щеки его все еще пылали ярким лихорадочным румянцем, а глаза подозрительно ярко блестели.  
\- Шин-ча-а-ан, – Такао поднялся со стула и скользнул ближе.  
\- Идиот, не подходи ко мне! После вчерашнего ты вообще должен…  
-…на тебе жениться? – Казунари широко улыбнулся. Гроза, кажется, миновала, и ближайшие дни, судя по всему, собирались стать самыми солнечными в их личной истории.  
\- Иди к черту! – взорвался его лучший друг.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - Такао счастливо рассмеялся и легонько коснулся ладони Шинтаро, переплетая их пальцы. Тот вздрогнул, но руки не отнял, и Казунари расценил это как хороший знак. – Пожалуйста, давай встречаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Грассхопер (Кузнечик) – классический коктейль, состоящий из мятного и какао ликера со сливками и большим количеством льда.


End file.
